deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zilla Jr vs blazvatan
Zilla Jr vs blazvatan is a what-if episode of Death Battle created by Darontaye blake13. It is the second episode of season one. Description Godzilla: The Series vs Chaotic: Two giant monsters with a lot to prove go head to head! May the best beast win! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Giant rampaging monsters. Some destructive, some secretive, and some are kind and protective of a certain person. Boomstick: Well the kind ones are the ones fighting today like zilla Jr the last son of Zilla Wiz: ...And Blazvatan, the war beast of chaotic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zilla Jr Wiz: in Madison square garden, the kaiju known as zilla was rampaging through the streets of New York and at some point had lakes eggs. After he was killed, all the babies were killed except for one who was discovered by niko tatopuolus and was raised by him. Boomstick: forget about zilla, Jr here is the best. And is more worthy of the godzilla name. Wiz: and Jr didn't become the kaiju he is now without some abilities. He has green atomic breath which is extremely hot and is capable of melting steel. And his durability, which has allowed him to take heavy amounts of artillery without being harmed. Boomstick:And he has regenerative healing, this caused him to heal from serious injuries and regain his strength. And like his wack father, Jr is very fast and agile for his size and is capable of climbing the top of the empire state building. Wiz: plus, his stamina has allowed him to travel vast distances across the ocean with no signs of fatigue. He is also capable of shredding steel with his share claws. He is also superhumanly strong and has overpowered many other giant monsters. And he can burrow into the ground with ease. Plus, he is an excellent swimmer and can breathe underwater. Boomstick: but this giant reptile is also weak to some things. Such as electricity and poison. Wiz: and he is- Boomstick: NO wiz. Don't say no more I've spoken. Zilla Jr roars Blazvatan Wiz: while it is unknown where blazvatan came from, it is known that he resides in the desert and is an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: he is definitely a beast. Wiz: being a war beast, blazvatan is an incredible powerful creature in the realms of perim. His strength is so great he can tear apart a building with ease. Boomstick: he fears nothing, and has actual tornadoes on his arms. Wiz: he is also very fast for his size and is able to run at fast speed and leap into the air. He is also capable of firing a beam out of his mouth. And is durable enough to withstand small plasma blasts. And his strongest attack is creating large tornadoes and throwing them at an enemy. Boomstick: he is the king of tornadoes! Wiz: but with great power comes great weaknesses. He can be killed in a fire explosion. And he can be caught in his tornadoes. Blazvatan roars DEATH BATTLE In the city of New york It was a normal day at new York when all of a sudden. It suddenly became windy, very windy, and not far from the city a giant creature with tornado arms is walking into the city and blows away cars and smashing buildings then in the nearby river a giant reptilian monster comes to the surface and leaps onto the bay and roars at blazvatan then blazvatan roars back. Fight Zilla Jr runs at blazvatan then blazvatan runs at zilla Jr and they both leap in the air and blazvatan tackles Jr And bites his shoulder then pounds him with his arms but Jr slashes blazvatan in the chest and kicks him away. Jr jumps up and knocks blazvatan away with a punch then blazvatan roars and picks up a small chunk of a building and tosses it at Jr's face which causes him to stagger back then blazvatan shoots Jr with a beam which knocks him into a building. Blazvatan then throws two giant tornadoes at the building then the building collapsed, turning into debris. Blazvatan roars in victory but it was short lived as Jr bursts from the concrete behind blazvatan and knocks him away with his tail then fires his atomic breath at blazvatan which shoots him out of the city and zilla Jr runs after him. As blazvatan gets back to his feet he noticed Jr running towards him and he throws 4 tornadoes at Jr which traps Jr in a vortex then blazvatan's arm increase in size and they both slammed into the vortex that held Jr. Then blazvatan controls the tornadoes and tosses Jr into high into the sky above the clouds. After a few seconds Jr falls down from the sky and into the river then blazvatan runs to the river and looks in it but can't see Jr. In the water, Jr is swimming away from the land then comes back while blazvatan is wondering where he went. Then Jr bursts from the water and snatches blazvatan in his jaws and drags him underwater, then Jr crunches blazvatan's riv cage and blasts a whole in his stomach. Then watches as blazvatan's corpse sinks to the bottom and returns to the surface and roars in victory. K.O CONCLUSION Boomstick: Zilla Jr is now a man....iguana. what the heckler ever! Wiz: it was actually a stomp since zilla Jr is not only bigger, heavier and faster than blazvatan. He is also more durable since he has survived many things. While blazvatan was defeated by a fire explosion. And the atomic breath does more damage. Boomstick: looks like blazvatan needs some patchwork for that hole. Wiz: the winner is zilla Jr. NEXT TIME! Wolverine vs jason voorhees Category: Darontaye Blake13 Category: What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Cartoons vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015